Book Five: Dreams
by ArcHammer123
Summary: In the weeks following Kuvira's invasion, a new enemy begins to emerge.
1. Chapter 1: Smoke

The smoke drifted lazily up into the sky as the fire crackled beneath. Mako and Bolin sat around the fire, Bolin occasionally poking it with it a stick. The two sat in silence on either side of the fire as a gloomy mood hung over the camp. They had been only hours behind the latest Raider party, only to find out they had been tracking a decoy. The real Raiders were long gone.

A sudden rush of air signaled the return of the airbenders, who had been out scouting the area. Opal and Jinora landed gently near the fire.

"Hey girls, did you find anything?" Mako asked standing up.

"Nothing. We're way off track." Jinora replied.

"That's just what I didn't want to hear." Korra said as she joined the group, Asami a step behind her. "These Raiders have been terrorizing the entire countryside for weeks, and we fell for their trick hook, line, and sinker and now we're days behind them."

"Wait, where's Kai?" Bolin asked.

"He's taking one last look at that canyon to the east. That's the easiest route for the Raiders to have taken." Jinora said.

"Well, I guess we should wait for him to get back before we have dinner." Mako said, glancing in the direction Jinora had pointed.

"He'd better hurry, I'm starving." Bolin added.

* * *

Kai clung on to the tree limb as he gazed down at the scene beneath him. He had been walking along the canyon rim to avoid being spotted when he spied a man walking on his own throughout the canyon. He was wearing a uniform of the Guild of Cartographers, and he had map-making equipment with him. Still, something wasn't quite right.

Normally, Cartographers were accompanied by several assistants and workers. But this guy was alone. What's more, he seemed like he was looking for something. He moved slowly along the canyon floor with his head down. Every now and then, he would reach down and shift something in the grass, occasionally he would pick something up.

 _What is he- oh no. He's covering tracks, making it so we can't follow the Raiders._

Kai slipped back out of the canyon and started making his way back to camp. He had to tell the others about this.

* * *

The smoke drifted lazily up into the sky as the fire crackled beneath. Varrick stood by his fireplace as he gazed out at Republic City, his mind working a mile a minute as usual. Varrick always had a knack for sensing when things were about to go bad. It had helped his business career countless times, it had warned him when he was developing his spirit vine weapon for Kuvira, and now he had that feeling again. A cold knot in his gut that told him to be ready, ready for something.

 _It hasn't even been two months since Kuvira's invasion. I don't think this city is ready for something else like that._

Varrick's glance turned to the golden beam of light, shooting into the sky. In all honesty, he hadn't been too thrilled about the new spirit portal opening right in the middle of the city. He was weary of spirits, and didn't like that they could just waltz into the city now.

The door opened, interrupting his worries. Zhu Li came in with take out dinner.

"Welcome home hun." Varrick said as he gave his wife a kiss.

"I got all the Water Tribe food I could find. I have to say, it's better than some stuff you can get in the Earth Kingdom. Or, I guess I should say 'Earth Federation' now."

"I'm just glad the states decided to elect Wu to be the new Earth Chancellor. He's a good kid. Although I've never understood why the Earth Kingdom was the only nation whose leader wasn't a bender."

"Remember what happened last time non-benders felt they weren't fairly represented?"

"That's true. I'm glad we weren't part of the action when that was going on."

Varrick faltered, the feeling was back.

"Varrick, what is it?" Zhu Li asked.

"It's this feeling I keep getting. I suppose you could call it a premonition. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is about happen."

"On a scale of one to Kuvira, how bad?"

Varrick turned his gaze back out the window.

"I think, we may soon be forgetting all about Kuvira."

* * *

The smoke drifted lazily up into the sky as the fire crackled beneath. Small fires burned everywhere, with the dead scattered between them. A single figure in brown robes, his hood pulled close, walked among the scenes of devastation. He approached a man who leaned up against a tree. His breathing was shallow, and he wasn't moving.

"Sir, I found something." the hooded man said.

The wounded man opened his eyes but said nothing.

"There was unique currency in the Raider's chests." the hooded man continued. "It's not Yuans, or normal Earth money. It's the currency Kuvira started minting."

The wounded man shifted his position.

"Why would the Raiders have Kuvira's money?" he asked.

"I suspect they are working for someone, someone who has access to Kuvira's money."

"Then this is worse than we thought. If the Raiders are on contract, it raises troubling questions. Who would want to wage an economic war against the United Republic and the Earth Federation? And if they're using Kuvira's money, I dread to think what that could mean."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Travel to Republic City. Find the Avatar and warn her of this new development. If someone is bankrolling the Raiders, then this could only be the beginning."

"Yes sir." the hooded man replied.

As he walked away to find an ostrich horse still fit for a long journey, the wounded man closed his eyes again. He didn't open them.


	2. Chapter 2: A Storm Is Coming

Dark clouds were gathering, the wind was already strong. Soon the snowfall would begin. A blizzard, but this storm seemed off. There was a sinister feel to it, as if the storm enjoyed the discomfort it caused. But it was more than discomfort, he could feel the wind even inside the palace. Despite wearing fur clothes and having lived in the arctic his entire life, Desna was chilled to his core.

Desna stood in his room, gazing out the window of the palace.

 _My palace._ He thought to himself. _Mine and my sister's. We're the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe._

He still couldn't quite wrap his head around that. Desna had never really thought about what he would do when he became chief. He always thought his father would teach him and his sister everything they needed to know.

 _My father._ Desna trembled with rage as his father's face appeared in his mind. Even after all these years, he still could not think of Unalaq without the painful memories of his father's fall flooding back.

 _Stop it Desna. He doesn't control you anymore._

The door opened and his sister walked in.

"Hello brother. I hope I am not interrupting your brooding." Eska said.

"Not at all sister. I was merely pondering on this storm. There is something strange about it."

"Indeed. I have spoken to the shamans and they are in agreeance."

Desna turned to see his sister. But what he saw in Eska's eyes made him want to turn around and pretend he never looked. Eska was afraid.

* * *

Tenzin sat in the gazebo, deep in meditation. He was pondering the Great Thoughts, and he didn't like what he saw. Suddenly a rush of wind on his back returned his thoughts to the present.

"Meelo, please. I'm trying to meditate."

"I'm afraid this can't wait, Master Tenzin."

Tenzin turned to face his speaker.

"My apologies Dah. What news do you bring?"

"Bad news I'm afraid. There's a major squall coming in from out to sea. We won't be able to follow the Avatar as we planned."

"That is unfortunate. I'm sure they'll be alright for another day or so. Besides, Korra said they'd radio us if they needed assistance."

"I'm afraid that's not all. President Raiko wishes to see you at once."

"What for?"

"He didn't say. But he says it's urgent."

"Very well. I'll be there at once."

* * *

The salty smell of sea air was thick as Tonraq stood on the prow of the ship, water and spray splashing up to his face. He kept his gaze forward, toward the distant shore of Republic City not quite visible on the horizon. Still, Tonraq had made this journey before; he knew they were close.

"Chief Tonraq," the captain said. "We've almost reached Republic City but there's a major storm coming in."

"Can we make it to the city before the storm arrives?"

"It will be close, but we probably will be able to."

"Very well, Captain. Hold current course and speed, we need to reach the city."

"Yes, sir." The captain said as he left.

 _A storm like this is unusual this time of year._ Tonraq thought to himself. _And the water is never this choppy, even with a storm coming. What is all this?_

Whatever it was, he hoped it would soon pass.

* * *

A lone ostrich horse stood atop one of the mountains overlooking Republic City. It's brown-hooded rider stared at the solid wall of black clouds slowly moving towards land.

 _This is not of nature. Nature is never so clean, so straight, so- seamless. And what of this wind? The storm must still be hours away, and yet I can feel the wind chill my very core. Whatever this is, the Avatar must be warned._

He slowly guided his mount down the mountain side before turning it loose near the outskirts of the city. The city. It was an uncomfortable place to think about, much less visit. He had lived his entire life in the dense forests of the northern Earth Kingdom, or Earth Federation or whatever they were calling it now. He couldn't be bothered to keep the name straight. So what if that kid decided he didn't want to be a king? The man's people had long been autonomous, and were effectively an independent nation with only nominal loyalty to Ba Sing Se.

The man slowly made his way through the busy streets. Even with the storm coming in fast, the people were in no hurry to get indoors. The crowds suited the man just fine. He stood out in his hooded cloak, but he would be harder to notice in a large group. Eventually he reached the harbor. The wind was much stronger now, and the smell of rain hung in the air. He walked up to the man at the Air Temple Ferry.

"I seek passage to Air Temple Island."

The ferry man gave him a quick once-over.

"Sorry pal. The ferry's closed to tourists on account of the storm."

"I am no tourist. I seek passage to Air Temple Island."

"Look buddy, the ferry ain't gonna take you over there. Besides, if you're one of Tenzin's fanboys than you're doubly out of luck. He left about an hour ago."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he didn't take the boat. He usually doesn't. I saw him flying off in the direction of the Capitol Building, that's all I know."

The hooded man turned without replying, with a new destination.

* * *

Tenzin entered President Raiko's office.

"Tenzin, I'm glad you got here so quickly." Raiko said.

"I came as soon as I got your message. Now, what do you wish to discuss?"

"Have you heard from the Avatar recently? I was wondering how she was progressing in tracking the Raiders."

"I haven't heard from Avatar Korra for a few days now, but that's certainly to be expected. She would try to maintain radio silence if she were near hostile forces."

"True enough. I wish her the best of luck in her hunt."

After a brief pause, Tenzin spoke up.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? We could have said that over the radio."

"No. There is something else I wish to discuss with you but we must wait for another to arrive. He should be here any-"

The sound of shouting voices in the hall outside cut Raiko off. A scuffle could be heard, and suddenly the office door was flung open and a man stepped in. He was clad in a brown robe with a hood pulled up. Between his bow, two swords, and a dagger, Tenzin was a bit startled by how heavily armed the man was.

"Is this the one we're waiting for?" Tenzin asked, turning to Raiko.

"No." Raiko replied. Turning to the intruder, he said. "Who are you and why are you breaking into my office?"

"Apologies Mr. President. I broke in because your guards would not open the door."

Tenzin could swear he saw a faint smirk under the hood.

"I am Tree Brother Megildur of the Kurai Rangers. I come bearing a message for the Avatar. Where can I find her?"

"I'm afraid she isn't in the city at this time." Tenzin said. "What message do you bring?"

Megildur paused for a moment before replying.

"A Ranger force recently clashed with a group of bandits, the ones you call the Raiders. They were well armed and the battle ended with a draw, both sides took heavy losses. When investigating the battlefield, I came upon a chest of money the Raiders had in their possession."

"Yes, they probably stole it." Raiko replied.

"I doubt it. See for yourself."

Megildur tossed a coin to Tenzin, who held it up for Raiko to see as well. It was silver in color, but felt too heavy to be silver. One side was was what looked like the Earth Federation Crest, but closer examination showed it to be that of the Earth Empire. Upon turning it over, Tenzin saw the other side bearing the unmistakable likeness of Kuvira.

"Kuvira only minted these coins for a few weeks before she was defeated. How could the Raiders have gotten this?"

"It was not with their other loot." Megildur explained. "I believe the reason is that the Raiders are working for someone. Someone who wishes to weaken the United Republic and the Earth Federation."

"But who on earth would want to do that, and has access to Kuvira's money?" Tenzin asked.

"Actually that was what I wanted to talk to you about." Raiko said.

Tenzin looked at Raiko, and even Megildur looked interested in him now.

"I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about the Raiders attacks that didn't add up. Actually, it did add up, which is what was so strange about it."

"What are you talking about?" Tenzin asked.

"I'd still like to wait for Tonraq to arrive, but suffice it to say that if my suspicion is correct, and this new information suggests it is, then we have much bigger problems than some particularly well organized bandits."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Lightning split the sky and the rumble of thunder had turned into a constant roar. Varrick watched the rain pelt against his window. On the streets below he saw the streets flowing like rivers as the last stubborn few tried to get in out of the storm.

 _I sure hope Asami's infrastructure drains well._ Of course, he knew it would. Asami was a brilliant engineer, the best he knew. Of course, he was only saying that because he considered himself and Zhu Li to be scientists, not engineers.

"Varrick, are you going to stare out the window all evening?" Zhu Li asked.

"Maybe. I just don't like this storm." he replied.

"It's a major storm in an urban area. No one likes it."

"That's not what I mean. This storm just doesn't feel right. We don't normally get storms this bad this time of year."

Zhu Li walked over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It might have something to do with all the spirit energy released during Kuvira's invasion. Maybe they altered the weather patterns in the region."

Varrick shuddered slightly at the thought. As if spirits didn't make him nervous enough already.

"At any rate," Zhu Li continued. "I'm sure everything is fine. It's a bad storm, but it's still just a-"

Zhu Li was cut off mid sentence when lightning struck the building across the street. The lighting bolt remained for several seconds and both shielded their eyes from the light. The thunder shook the entire room with a deafening sound. Varrick stumbled and almost fell, but caught himself on the window sill. When they could see again, they looked at the struck building. A fire had started on the roof, and the few people in the street had been knocked flat by the strike.

"You were saying." Varrick said.

Before Zhu Li could reply, the phone rang.

"Hello, Zhi Li speaking. Who is this?"

"It's President Raiko. I need you and Varrick in my office as soon as possible."

"Is this about the storm?"

"In part. I'll explain once you arrive."

* * *

The office door opened and Varrick and Zhu Li stepped in. President Raiko, Tenzin, and Tonraq were already there, along with a man in a brown robe Varrick didn't recognize.

"Alright Mr. President, this better be important to drag us out in this storm." Varrick said.

"It is." Raiko said, not quite hiding his irritation.

"Well then, what is it? And who is this guy?" Varrick said motioning to the brown robed man.

"I am Tree Brother Megildur of the Kurai Rangers." the man replied.

"Ok then. Now what's going on?"

"I've called a meeting regarding a number of problems that have arisen. Problems that may be connected." Rako replied.

"Like what?" Varrick asked.

"Well, at first I only intended to meet with Tenzin and Chief Tonraq. Regarding this."

With that, Raiko reached into his desk drawer and produced several documents. He handed one to Tenzin and one to Tonraq.

"Sorry you three, I only had copies made for two." Raiko said to Varrick, Zhu Li, and Megildur.

Tenzin looked up from the document.

"Mr. President, this is just a list of the recent Raider attacks. I'm not sure what's so significant about that."

Raiko turned to Tonraq.

"Chief Tonraq, you have waged guerilla wars before. What does this look like to you?"

That caught Megildur's attention, and he peered at the paper in Tenzin's hands.

Tonraq looked up slowly from the document.

"I see what you mean, Mr. President. I think your theory might be true. It's what I would do in this situation" he said.

"What theory? What would you do in this situation? What are you talking about?" Varrick demanded.

Tonraq turned to address the group.

"These attacks aren't random at all. The Raiders are doing their best to make it look like these are random bandit strikes, but the bigger picture tells a very different story. The Raiders are attacking infrastructure. Transport hubs, water treatment centers, manufacturing facilities, things of that nature."

Megildur's eyes widened.

"These are no bandits. They're commando units."

"Exactly." Tonraq said. "The Raiders aren't out to make money by stealing. They're waging war."

"That would fit with the money I found at the battlesight." Megildur said. "Someone is funding the Raiders, someone who wants the United Republic and the Earth Federation weak."

"But why? What would there be to gain by doing this?" Tenzin asked.

Raiko turned to Varrick.

"You're pretty experienced in conducting… elaborate operations. What do you think?"

Varrick thought for a moment.

"Well, the way I see it there are two possible motivations for something like this. Either someone with a lot of power and a lot of capital has a personal vendetta against the United Republic and the Earth Federation, or this is only a preliminary operation."

"For an invasion." Zhu Li finished.

"Exactly. If we're so busy tracking bandits that have been sabotaging our infrastructure, we'd be vulnerable to an outside attack."

Raiko looked like was about to be sick.

"We're only weeks past Kuvira's attack! We can't take something like that again for six years, much less six weeks!"

"Wait, Kuvira. Of course, she's the key to this all." Megildur said.

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asked.

"Based on what I found in the Raider's camp, they're being funded by someone with access to the money Kuvira was minting. A lot of that money. This may be about vengeance _and_ invasion."

Raiko spoke up.

"Varrick, Zhu Li. You were both in Kuvira's inner circle for a time. Do either of you know anything about who was getting her money?"

"She wanted it to become the standard currency for her 'Earth Empire.' I don't know much about it, but I know who would. Gunzhao, Kuvira's economic advisor. He was pretty high up in her hierarchy, but he was in Ba Sing Se most of the time."

"Gunzhao. Yes, I think I remember him from the trials." Raiko said. "He was pardoned for his involvement in Kuvira's regime, as he had not violated international law or any committed war crimes."

"We need to find him. Maybe he can give us some answers." Tonraq said.

"In the meantime, we must bring Korra and her team back to the city." Tenzin said. "If the Raiders are just doing someone else's dirty work, I doubt following one of their groups will do us much good."

"I agree." Raiko said. "But how can we reach her? She's well out of radio range."

Megildur stepped forward.

"I will find the Avatar and her companions. Which way did they go?"

"They were heading northeast, through the Haruk pass." Tenzin said. "But you're days behind them, not to mention the storm."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Five days ago."

"Ha." Megildur said, turning to leave as he put his hood up. " I was thinking this might be a challenge."


	4. Chapter 4: A Timely Arrival

"Kai, are you sure this is the right place?" Mako asked for about the fifth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. He was around here, covering the Raiders' tracks." Kai replied.

Kai had reported what he had seen in the canyon, but by that time it was too late to continue the search until morning. Now they had arrived at the place Kai had led them to, but there was no sign of the man Kai had seen the day before.

"Well, if he was covering the Raiders' tracks then he's probably gone to join them by now." Korra said.

"I agree." Asami added. "We should head through the canyon and see if we can pick up the trail again."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

Megildur stood in the clearing, looking at his surroundings. So far the hardest part of tracking the Avatar and her party had been finding his ostrich horse again. True, a five day lead in a storm wasn't an easy task, but Rangers are expert trackers. Megildur himself had once helped track a target from Ba Sing Se all the way to Omashu.

The Avatar had been traveling fast, at first. Their pace had slowed in the last day, when they were closing in on their prey. But Megildur could tell they had been following a decoy. The Raiders rode single file to hide their numbers, but the tracks on the last day were much shallower than those before. This indicated that they were only made by a couple riders, rather than the deeper tracks which seemed to indicate at least a dozen or so Raiders. The Avatar's party had realized they had been duped at about midday on the fifth day. They set up camp in this clearing near a stream. It made sense they'd camp near a water source, both for hydration and since Korra didn't carry bending water. There hadn't been much activity in the camp, and it looked like at least a few were gone most of the afternoon.

 _The airbenders. They'd go to scout the area._

The group had spent the night here, after the airbenders returned. One much later than the others. They wouldn't have just given up and gone back to the city, or Megildur would have met them already. And they didn't split up, none of them knew the area enough for that. So they must have continued the hunt as a group, but where did they go?

The canyon. Of course. The Raiders would go that way because it would be harder to track them on the rocky terrain, and easier to cover their tracks. The Avatar's party would have figured that out and followed. They might still be in the canyon.

Megildur mounted his ostrich horse and headed for the canyon. He was only hours behind them now.

* * *

"Yep. That's them alright." Korra said as she passed the telescope to Asami.

After reaching the end of the canyon they were able to pick the trail back up. Now they sat on a cliff overlooking the Raider encampment.

"Well, ideas people?" Korra asked.

"There's at least two dozen down there, we can't risk a frontal assault." Mako said.

"We could rig up a rockslide to drive them from the camp?" Bolin offered.

"That could work." Asami said as she looked back down at the Raider's camp.

"They'd be forced to cross that stream there to get to the higher ground. Korra, you could do some serious waterbending damage that way while pick off whoever's left."

"Let's do it." Korra said. "We should wait until dark though, that way they'll be tired from the day."

The group settled in for a long wait.

* * *

Finally, with the sun just about to touch the horizon, they put their plan into action. Bolin weakened the cliff's stability with some lava while Kai and Jinora brought heavy wind on the now loosened rocks. Soon a full rockslide was underway. Korra, Asami, Mako, and Opal were crouched in the bushes near the stream, and they soon heard the sound of panicked runners heading their way.

"Wait until a few of them are across. That way we maximize the Raiders we get." Mako whispered.

"Got it." Korra said.

The sound of splashing water signaled that they were in the water. Soon Korra could see the vague outlines of the Raiders. They were all armed. After about five had made it across, Korra struck. There wasn't a lot of water in the stream, but enough sweep aside anyone in the way. Those who were already across turned to see their fellows getting washed downstream.

"Now!" Mako yelled.

At once, he and Korra were unleashing a barrage of fire blasts at the Raiders while Opal buffeted them with wind gusts. Asami charged in close, energy crackling off her electric glove. She brought down one Raider before he had even seen Asami, before backflipping over a second and taking him down as well. Just as she was about to charge again, she felt the ground under her start to shake. Before she could react she was thrown across the stream into a fresh group of Raiders, with at least one earthbender. Asami recovered quickly, and gave her first attacker quite a shock before having to dodge a barrage of rocks.

"Asami, look out!"

Asami heard Korra's warning, but it was too late. Backlit against the still burning campfires, she could see a Raider archer. But there was no arrow in the bow. No, she could see the arrow was already mid-flight. Asami moved to dodge, but she knew it was too late.

Before she had quite processed all that, Asami saw a shape moving fast in out of the corner of her eye. It looked like it was going to take the arrow instead of her, but she saw an arm come down and slash the arrow in half with what looked like a wrist blade of some sort. Having neutralized the arrow, the figure landed in a role and came up in a kneeling position, bow already drawn. He let an arrow fly, and the archer went down.

The man stood up and Asami could see he wore some sort of hooded robe.

"Thanks." she said.

"My pleasure." the man said in an even voice.

They didn't have time to rest. Another group of Raiders were charging them, weapons ready.

"Hope you don't mind if I take some of these." the man said as he drew two swords.

"Be my guest." Asami replied.

The Raiders had them outnumbered at least four times over, but it availed them nothing. Asami was soon sliding, ducking, and flipping among her attackers, delivering her glove to each one. The hooded man waded in, blocking enemy strikes with the short sword in his left hand while attacking with the longsword in his right. One Raider brought a spear up to block him, but it was easily cut by the longsword. The man then brought up his short sword and stabbed the Raider in the neck, before bringing it down so it pointed at the ground.

Soon the battle was over.

"Thanks for your help, whoever you are." Korra said rather awkwardly.

"Tree Brother Megildur of the Kurai Rangers. I'm just glad I got here in time." he said.

"Believe me, I am too." Korra said as she smiled at Asami.

Mako said "But how did you find us? And where did you come from?"

"I tracked you from Republic City." Megildur said. "I came to bring you back there, I'm afraid the situation has become much more complicated."

"What happened? Was there another Raider attack?" Korra asked.

"No. The Raiders just became the least of our problems."

Bolin, Jinora, and Kai arrived before anyone could respond.

"Hey guys!" Bolin called. "Look what we found."

He produced a letter, seemingly addressed the leader of this Raider band.

"Prototypes complete, tests continue to be promising. Drop off to be determined. Be ready to move north on short notice."

The letter wasn't signed, but a strange symbol of a gear with skull in the center was present.

"Do any of you recognize that symbol?" Korra asked. "I sure don't."

"I've never seen anything like it." Megildur said.

"Neither have I." Mako replied.

Asami continued to stare at the symbol.

"Asami, do you know what this is?" Korra asked.

"I don't know. There's something familiar about it, but I can't place where I've seen something like this before."

"Maybe someone in Republic City would know. We should get back there as soon as possible." Megildur said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mechanists

Korra looked particularly glum as the group made their way to President Raiko's office. They had run into a storm about twenty miles inland, and it was a pretty bad one. Megildur said that it had come in from out to sea and hit Republic City before he left. That was concerning. Republic City didn't get many bad storms, and certainly not this time of year.

 _Just another thing to worry about._ she thought.

"Hey, you ok?" Asami asked, taking Korra's hand.

"Yeah, I guess. It just seems like we have about fifty problems all happening at once. And I thought we would be coming back to the city with a solid lead on where the Raiders are operating from." Korra replied.

"At least we stopped this group of Raiders." Asami said.

"Not to mention," Megildur added. "That letter we found is definitely something. We're definitely making progress."

"I certainly hope so." Korra said.

* * *

President Raiko was waiting for the group when they arrived, along with Tenzin, Varrick, Zhu Li, Lin, and Tonraq.

"Dad! I didn't know you were here." Korra said as she gave him a hug.

"I just recently arrived." Tonraq replied. "President Raiko had some ideas he wanted to run by me."

Tenzin turned to Megildur.

"I'll admit, I was a little skeptical when you said you could track them in the storm. I'm glad to proven wrong this time."

"We are trained in tracking almost from birth." the Ranger said. "The countryside is our home, and we know how to use it."

"Avatar Korra," President Raiko said. "Has Megildur informed you and your team of what we've found out here?"

"Yes." Korra said, turning to Raiko. "The Raiders' attacks are coordinated strikes at our infrastructure, and someone with Kuvira's money may be paying them to do it."

"But we're still no closer to finding out who's behind this." Lin said. "We're trying to find that Gunzhao guy, but no luck so far."

Megildur stepped forward.

"I think we might have something in that regard." he said as he gave the letter to Lin.

"Prototypes. I don't like the sound of that. And what's this symbol at the bottom?"

"None of us know. We were hoping one of you might." Korra said.

"I've never seen anything like it." Tenzin said. Tonraq and Raiko nodded in agreeance.

"There's something familiar about it." Varrick said. "But I can't place it."

Zhu Li stared at the symbol in silence.

"Zhu Li, do you know what this is?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know this symbol," she said. "But it is very similar to the crest of the Mechanists."

"The Mechanists, of course." Asami said. "That's where I've seen something like this before."

"Who are the Mechanists?" Korra asked.

"They're… unique." Tenzin replied. "After the One Hundred Year War there was a massive surge in knowledge across the world. Some people began to dedicate their lives to the pursuit of knowledge. At first it was just an allience of trade guilds, then it began to evolve into something very different."

"Try aberrant." Megildur said with disgust.

Tenzin continued.

"The Mechanists are a monastic order, similar to the Air Nomads in some ways. They believe that all knowledge is sacred, and that technology is the physical manifestation of knowledge."

"They're technology worshippers." Tonraq finished.

"That is, different." Korra said.

"Does this mean the Mechanists are working with the Raiders?" Kai asked.

"Not necessarily." Mako said. "This is similar to their symbol, but not the same."

"Still, maybe they know what it is." Asami said. "We should ask them."

"That may be difficult." Tenzin said. "The Mechanists are a nomadic people, and they make it difficult for anyone to follow them."

"I know where they can be found." Megildur said. "The Rangers keep tabs on the Mechanists, we know where they tend to stay."

"Why?" Korra asked.

"The Rangers don't always, get along with the Mechanists. Ideologically, we're two very different peoples."

"Ideologies aside, I'm with Asami on this one." Varrick said. "We might be able to learn something from them."

"Fine. I will lead you to them." Megildur said.

"Alright." Korra said. "Varrick, Zhu Li, I think you should come along on this one. The Mechanists may appreciate fellow industrialists."

"Sounds good." Varrick said. Zhu Li nodded in agreeance.

"Alright. The rest of us can stay here and tackle the Raider angle." Tenzin said. "Good luck."

* * *

In Asami's airship, the journey was quick. Megildur said they could find a Mechanist settlement near where the River Shī emptied into the ocean.

"So, Megildur. Why do the Rangers and the Mechanists not get along?" Bolin asked.

"Oh the Mechanists like the Rangers just fine. The Rangers just don't reciprocate." Megildur replied.

"Why not?" Korra asked.

"The Mechanists decry nature as weak and flesh as fallible. They only believe in the mechanical. They have minds of metal and wheels. They do not care for the woods, for nature." Megildur said. "Some of them even willingly sacrifice their flesh for more 'efficient' mechanical substitutes. It is an affront to nature."

"Well, I just hope they can help us identify this symbol." Mako said.

Before long, smoke could be seen on the horizon.

"That's them." Megildur said.

Korra was left speechless by what she saw. It was a metal city, sitting out in the bay. But unlike Zaofu, this was not a clean city. Where Zaofu was shiny and chromium, this city was dark and bleak. Black smoke billowed up from dark towers. Figures in red cloaks moved here and there among the smoke. The airship slowly descended to a docking port. A procession of figures in rust-red robes was waiting to greet them when they landed.

"Hello. I'm Avatar Korra." Korra said.

"Yes. It is an honor to finally meet you." a man with a more elaborately decorated robe said.

"I am Omnimagos Julias Venenarius, leader of the great Forge City of Columnus. If you'll follow me, we can get down to business in my office."

"Lead on." Korra said.

As they walked among the towers and buildings, Korra asked "So, I thought the Mechanists were nomadic. How do you live in cities?"

"Oh we are a nomadic people." Julias answered. "We just take our cities with us."

Seeing Korra's confused expression, he elaborated.

"The cities are similar to massive ships. There are turbines and rudders under the water. When the time comes to move on, the entire city travels with us."

"That's, incredible." Asami said.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name. What was it again?" Julias asked Asami.

"I"m Asami Sato." she replied.

Julias stopped in his tracks and turned face her.

"My apologies, Miss Sato. I did not recognize you." he said, bowing deeply. The other Mechanists followed suit.

"Uh, do you two know each other?" Korra asked.

"We have never met, but all Mechanists know of the great Asami Sato. She is an inspiration to the entire order. Truly, I am humbled to be in your presence great one." Julias said.

"Uh, thanks." Asami said, a little embarrassed.

Julias led the group into his spacious chambers before sitting at an elaborate desk.

"Now, what can the Mechanists do for you, Avatar?"

"Well, we were tracking a group of Raiders who've been attacking the United Republic. When we eventually found their camp, this letter was with them." Korra said, handing Julias the letter.

Julias studied the letter for some time.

"I understand why you sought us out. This symbol is very similar to our own." he said, gesturing to the crest on the wall above his desk. "But I'm afraid I do not recognize this particular symbol. It is not the crest of any Diviso of the order, nor any Forge City that I know off. Perhaps this is connected with one of the smaller cities on the north coast of the Earth Federation, but I'm afraid I know not it's meaning."

"Well that's too bad I guess." Korra said, taking the letter back. "Do you know what 'prototypes' they might be talking about?"

"There are countless projects pursued by the many Divisio throughout the many Forge Cities. This could be anything." Julias replied.

After a moment, Julias rose to his feet.

"There is something I would like to present to you, Miss Sato." he said motioning to one of the servants in the room.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

The servant returned carrying a long, thin case. Julias turned to open the case with his back facing the group.

"A marvel of science. A relic our city has held for some time. Both the Diviso Mettalurgis and the Diviso Astrologicus have spent decades, almost a century in fact, studying this artifact. The tests on it ended long ago, and I've always wondered what to do with it. I couldn't think of a more worthy person to receive it."

Julias turned around and showed the item to Asami.

"A, sword?" Asami asked, more than a little confused.

"This is no mere sword." Julias said. "The Mechanists found this sword in the great Stone Forest near the coast of the Earth Federation, although it was the Earth Kingdom then. It was fifteen years after the end of the war, which was also when this blade came to rest there. The black blade, forged from skystone. Behold, the Space Sword!"

With a flourish, Julias drew the sword. The blade was completely black, it's edge keen even after seventy years.

"But, I thought Sokka recovered the Space Sword, I've seen pictures of him with it from after the war." Korra said.

"Sokka made a replacement." Julias said. "But this is the original, forged by Sokka in the foundry of Master Piandao. Long have the Mechanists possessed this blade. But it is not ours to keep. This sword was forged for battle, too long has it sat in a laboratory or display case. Asami Sato, I present the Space Sword to you. May the courage and resolve of its maker be with you."

Asami tentatively took the sword.

"I, I am honored to receive this." she said.

"Excellent." Julias said. "I hope you will stay for dinner. We must hold a great banquet in honor of your visit Miss Sato. And you, Avatar."

"Thanks for thinking of me." Korra said dryly.

* * *

The dinner was exquisite, some of the finest food Asami had ever tasted. During the meal, she asked the Omnimagos a question that had been bothering her since their arrival.

"Julias, I was wondering why your city burns coal. Isn't most electricity produced by lightning bending these days?"

"It is, that's the problem." Julias said. "While the Mechanists have members of all nations, Columnus has too few lighting benders to power the city, much less move it."

"What about petroleum? Most ships that don't run on firebending run on that, and it's everywhere in the transportation industry."

"Some Forge Cities have switched to petroleum as a fuel source, but our reserves are not sufficient at this time. Fortunately, we may have a solution soon."

"What sort of solution?"

"Well, it's still early in development. But we've been getting reports that the Diviso Physic in the Forge City of Ares, the first and greatest Forge City, have come upon a discovery that may change power production throughout the world."

"What sort of projects are going on here?" Korra asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Do you see that man sitting next to the tattooed girl?" Julias said, motioning down the table. "That's Magos Alienus Turanias of the Diviso Mathamatica. He's currently leading a project that may change the entire world at its core. I don't know the specifics, but I'd be glad to give you a tour of the city tomorrow."

"That's sounds great." Asami said.

Throughout the meal, Jinora couldn't shake this strange feeling. Kai was noticing.

"Jinora, you ok? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a strange spiritual presence nearby." Jinora replied.

The Mechanist sitting to her right spoke up.

"That's probably because the Diviso Spiritus laboratory is just across the street from us." he said.

"You guys have an entire Diviso dedicated to spiritual research?" Jinora asked, amazed.

"Yes, but it's not exactly the most prestigious Diviso. In fact there's only one Magos Spiritus in the entire city, Marcus Pentral. That's him down there." he said, pointing him out. Marcus seemed to be keeping to himself throughout the meal while everyone else talked about projects and other things.

"I think I'd like to meet with him." Jinora said.

* * *

After dinner, Jinora approached Marcus.

"Magos Pentral, do you have a moment?" she asked.

The red-robed man turned, a little surprised.

"Of course. You're an airbender are you not?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"It is an honor to meet you. The Air Nomads are among the most spiritual people of the world."

"I was noticing spiritual energy during dinner, and I was wondering if your Diviso is doing any projects here?" Jinora asked.

"Some Diviso." Marcus said, a little dejectedly. "It's just me, a single Logis, three Enginseers, and about a half dozen Menials. Not exactly a full staff."

"I'm sorry. Why are so few people in the Diviso Spiritus?" Jinora asked.

"Most Mechanists don't feel that spiritual study is true 'science.' So our recruitment is a little sparse."

"That's too bad." Jinora said rather sadly.

"But to answer your question, we are working on something big right now. In fact, I'm glad the Avatar is here, since it involves her." Marcus said.

"What do want to do?" Jinora asked, intrigued.

Marcus took a deep breath before answering.

"I believe, I may know how to reestablish Korra's connection with her past lives."


End file.
